Some known access control, home control, and alarm systems use card-based authentication to authenticate a user. For example, some known systems authenticate a user based on a manual swipe of an access card at a card reader. However, an access card can be stolen and used by an unauthorized user to access secured premises.
Some known access control, home control, and alarm systems use pin or pattern based authentication to authenticate a user. For example, some known systems authenticate a user based on a pin number entered into a keypad. However, an unauthorized user can view a keypad while an authorized user enters a pin number and thereafter use the same pin number to gain access to secured premises.
Some known access control, home control, and alarm systems use mobile device based authentication to authenticate a user. For example, some known access control systems authenticate a user based on an NFC signal received from the user's mobile device. However, an unauthorized user can steal an authorized user's mobile device and use the stolen mobile device to gain access to secured premises. Indeed, known systems do not verify that the authorized user is in possession of the mobile device before transmitting an NFC signal triggering access to the access control, home control, or alarm system.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.